Won't Leave You
by KanmiSanmi
Summary: Sai never had much luck with friends...until he met Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, it seemed. Terrified of them realizing how pathetic and dislikable he really is and leaving, the tries to hide the fact that he is being bullied. But what happens when they find out? Not what Sai was expecting at all. WARNING: VIOLENCE, SLIGHT OOCness. EDITED.


**Before reading, please note that English isn't my first language, so if you see any typos, now you know why. And please correct them if you see any, because I want my English to get better. Also please excuse the (probably) wrong treatment for Sai's injuries. Keep in mind that if this story offended anyone, it wasn't my intention. I gave the bullies American names because Sai goes to to an American school. Sai's supposed to be the "foreigner", and is bullied because of it, so I think it would be odd to have him be bullied by fellow japanese foreigners, you see what I mean? That's why I didn't give them Japanese names, and gave them cheesy American names instead.**

**WARNING: Bullying, violence, some OOCness. Also extreme Team 7 feels.**

* * *

><p>Sai remembers that one time, after recently moving to America from Japan at four years old, he read a children's rhyme book at the library. Normally, he wouldn't have chosen such a childish thing to read, but he wanted to know if english children's rhymes were different from the ones he had learnt in Nagi, his japanese birthplace and hometown. He had always been a curious boy. Flicking through the pages, he had stumbled upon a strange phrase: "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me." After asking his kindergarten teacher the next day (or just showing him the book and pointing at the phrase, because his pronunciatinon wasn't very good at that age) he finally understood what it meant. <em>'Physical pain hurts, but as long as I ignore bad words, I can ignore the emotional pain.'<em>

As Sai was punched in the eye, reeling back and hissing as the back of his head hit his locker painfully, he could honestly say that the rhyme had it all wrong. Sticks and stones _did_ hurt, and the throbbing pain on the back of his head, his bloody nose and his new black eye were proof of that. But that kind of hurt was not as crushing, as everlasting, as _consuming_ as the pain he would feel after every jeer and insult he recieved at this school.

They would call him "faggot" and "gay" because of his choice of clothing in the halls.

They would stick paper on his back saying "freak" or "loser" whenever he wasn't looking.

They would glare at him in the cafeteria and tell him to "go back to Japan" and that "nobody wanted an emotionless weirdo like him" when he tried to sit with someone.

They would laugh at him, whispering that he had no friends, and mock his poor socializing skills, leaving him crestfallen and misarable, feeling hatred towards himself for not being able to make friends and instead unwillingly making enemies.

Sai tried to escape, but he gasped and winced as his arm was gripped roughly, nails digging into his flesh (hard enough to leave a bruise). He was thrown on the ground. He barely had time to recover when he recieved a kick in the stomach. And another. And another. He heard one of his tormentors call him pathetic and the others laughing in agreement.

It's _not _like he hadn't_ tried._ He wasn't good at showing emotion, but he attempted smiling at his peers anyway. In desperation, he had read every book he could find on making friends. He had written down the instructions, going through them in his head repeatedly, even rehearsing in front of his mirror. He had practised his smile (_"-look at his smile! It's so_ creepy_-"_), he had practised the words he would say, (_"-I swear, if that no-friends kid tries to talk to me_ again _I'll-"_), the things he would do (_"-don't touch my books! I don't need help from a loser like you-"_) but every time time he tried to be helpful or friendly, he must have done the wrong thing, because it only made people dislike him more. Being a foreigner didn't help. He seemed to always mess up, and it made him so _angry_ with himself.

And then he met Team 7. Or at least, that was what they called themselves.

They were a ragtag team of three that had just recently arrived at their highschool; Haruno Sakura, a smart pinkhaired girl whose punches were as terrifying as her temper, Uzumaki Naruto, a blond haired boy with scars on his cheeks who was compassionate as well as dense, and Uchiha Sasuke, a black haired boy who was silent and moody most of the time, although he really cared for his friends.

It had been Naruto's idea to welcome him into the little tight knit group after seeing him all alone. Naruto had told him honestly that he could relate, because once upon a time he had no one too. It made Sai relieved that he understood, though he was surprised that a social butterfly like Naruto had been bullied and hated like he was right now. He was like the _sun_, it seemed impossible to hate him.

As Naruto introduced him to his friends, Sakura immediately welcomed him in, which surprised Sai because he had heard about how scary she was (_"-never make her angry, she'll _destroy_ you!"_ Whispered Naruto seriously). Although he and Sasuke got off on a bad start, which seriously frustrated him, now Sasuke seemed to like him...somewhat.

And so, he had stayed with them ever since. Soon he grew used to Naruto's cheerful banter, Sakura's gentle smiles and Sasuke's quiet "hn"s. Even if Naruto would sometimes complain about Sai's creepy smiles, and Sakura would punch him on the head for saying weird stuff (often making his head spin), and Sasuke would call him an idiot, they stuck around, and claimed he was their friend. Sai was happy, of course.

But he still had his doubts.

Naruto's promises of never letting him be alone were meaningless once he'd see how pathetic he truly was. It was only a matter of time. All of his other attempted friendships, they had never worked. Just because this one had lasted (surprisingly) longer, didn't mean it wouldn't painfully end. Sakura, despite her kindness, would grow sick of him eventually, of his cluelessness in bonding and being a good friend. And sometimes he was certain Sasuke didn't really like him, because he didn't talk to him much. Sasuke was only pretending to be tolerate him because of his two best friends...

Sai's hand flew to his stomach, grimacing in pain. When they saw him like this, _if_ they saw him like this, no doubt they'd be disgusted and leave. He was being bullied because he was every bit as dislikable as everyone told him he was. His failed friendships and inability to be good enough was proof of that. Surely his friends (not for long, not anymore) would see that once they saw him in this pitiful state?

He'd done a good job of keeping clear of the bullies when they were around, but his luck ran out. And now he was getting beaten up by bullies who hadn't gotten to torment him in weeks. They were itching to hurt him with their words and blows, and Sai couldn't stop them. He was helpless. Even if he did escape, his wounds would be evidence of what had happened...and there was _no_ way he could lie about the finger marks on his arm where they grabbed him earlier. He was doomed.

"Come _on_ faggot! Don't act like you weren't asking for it by being such a disgusting _freak._" Said one of the harassers, Jeff, grinning maliciously as he saw Sai curl into a ball, trying to keep his face blank although it was failing. His world was crumbling. His friend Craig slammed Sai's head on the floor with his foot, and Sai saw stars. Craig was sniggering as Sai groaned in pain. "Yeah, and a disgusting freak can't have friends. Don't think we didn't see you talking to those losers!" Sai felt angry that he had insulted his friends, and tried to lift his head up to talk, but his head was only slammed back down again. Brian, his other friend, smirked and walked over to Sai, with the intention of inflicting more pain on the pale teen. "Someone's gotta teach you a lesson. 'Sides, we haven't done this in weeks! It's time we give you what you deserve, don't ya think?"

Sai's anger faded, and he felt a sinking feeling, because had nothing to say to that matter. They were right, all of them. He was a pathetic weirdo who did nothing but repulse everyone around him. He didn't deserve to be in Team 7. He deserved this, and soon they would agree with him. He was such a mistake...

Suddenly, the hand gripping his hair disappeared and Sai felt relieved. His relief turned into confusion when he heard Craig whisper "just great" and he got even more confused when Jeff and Brian stopped looking at him. Their stares were directed towards the end of the hall. Sai lifted his gaze...

And instantly felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

Because Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were walking towards them, having clearly seen what was going on. And they didn't look happy at all.

If Sai were on the recieving end of Sakura's murderous look, he would have tried to run. Or just scream. Because the pink haired teen looked like she was ready to pulverise someone to dust. With her eyes fixed on Jeff, Craig and Brian, she was walking, no, _storming_ torwards his bullies more quickly than the other three, her fists shaking. Somehow, her glare turned even more furious when she looked at Sai.

_'Scratch that. She is angry at me. I'm going to die.'_ Sai thought both fearfully and sadly. He looked away from her ashamedly, feeling the urge to hide. He turned his anguished gaze to Naruto, hoping desperately that he wasn't angry too, that he wasn't going to leave him like he feared. His heart was beating loudly, and his breathing was rapid and scared. _'Not you too, Naruto...'_

What he saw made his blood run cold, because it wasn't just Sakura. Naruto's anger was rolling off of him in waves, his enraged blue eyes catching his own pained ones. He must not have liked what he saw in them, because he gritted his teeth and growled. His anger made him look terrifying, and Sai's urge to run and hide was even stronger.

He didn't even bother looking at Sasuke. He didn't need to, because he already knew.

He squeezed his eyes shut, only faintly aware that he was gasping desperately for air. This was it. They were going to tell him that he was a pathetic loser and they were going to leave him here. Or maybe they'd join in on the kicking and punching, judging by their wrath. Neither of those possibilities sounded appealing to Sai, but one of them had to happen. He really wanted to cease to exist right no-

"What the _hell _did you do to our friend?"

Why was Sakura talking like that at Jeff? Wasn't she angry with him? Sai stared at his attacker, stared at his amused look, and wondered again why Sakura sounded so menacing. So _threatening._ And not at him.

_'I don't understand, they can't be...they're angry at them, not me? They still care?'_

Jeff snorted at Sakura, and the pinkette narrowed her eyes. Beside her, Naruto glared at his other harassers, promising them a world of pain, while Sasuke shot them a disapproving look. Craig must not have been very intimidated however, because he stepped on Sai's chest, jerking him on his back with his foot and stomped on his stomach, making the raven haired teen hiss. Naruto growled audibly. "We were just teaching him a lesson. He was practically _begging_ for it, he's a pathetic waste of _space_-"

"In what world does Sai look like he wants you to beat him to death?" Sasuke intejected coldy, giving Craig a threatening glare. "Let him go _now!"_ Naruto snapped, looking like he wanted to pummel the bullies. Sai, on the other hand, felt concern. He really hoped his friends didn't start a fight, or make the bullies attack _them_, although they probably would because he'd never seen them so angry. He wouldn't be able to help them properly even if Craig released him, there wasn't much he could do if he was injured. His friends were strong, but what if they weren't strong _enough?_

Jeff guffawed at them. "I don't think so! We haven't done this in a long time. You're crazy if you think we're going to let you ruin our fun!"

"Do I need to remind you what I did to the last motherfucker that messed with my friends?" Sakura said, dangerously quiet. The bullies roared with laughter. "What could a little girl like you _do?_" One of them choked out, laughing. Sai looked at the pink haired teen in alarm – she was plenty strong, but she was no match for these guys..._was she?_ All anxiety vanished when he saw Naruto and Sasuke smirking knowingly in the corner of his eyes. They were confident in her abilities, Sai realized, as he saw Sakura give his bullies a sickly sweet smile.

"That's what you're about to find out. _SHANNARO!_"

And then there was a cracking sound, and Jeff went flying back, while his friends yelled in surprise. Jeff landed hard on the ground with a pained grunt, and his friends hurriedly rushed to him. Sai stared in shock as he stumbled up, cursing and spitting out a bloody tooth. "Unless you want me to hit you again, I suggest you leave my friend alone for good." Sakura said smugly. Jeff spluttered at this, but Sakura's gaze turned to icy steel. "_All_ of you." Jeff's friends gulped and backed away.

"And if we ever catch you hurting Sai again, Sakura won't be the only one doing the punching!" Naruto added. "Hn," Grunted Sasuke in agreement. The bullies paled as the three moved in front of Sai, acting like a shield, Sakura with her furious scowl, Naruto with his threatening glare, and Sasuke who showed no emotion, except for a flicker of anger in his eyes.

As the bullies fled, Sai felt relief, yet he was also immensely worried. True, his friends defended him, but who was to say they weren't angry at him for not telling them what was going on? They would be very upset if he told them the reason why. _'Or maybe...or maybe they just defended me because it was the right thing to do...' _Sai thought darkly. _'Maybe _now_ they'll realize that they're better off without me...'_

With those frightening thoughts in mind, Sai was taken to the infirmary.

After Sai was properly tended to, he lay on a bed with an ice pack on his head, eye and nose. His nose was no longer bloody, but it was probably broken, though it was hard to tell because of the swelling. The nurse had propped his head up by putting a few pillows under his head.

He was startled when hands brushed his nose gently, and he stiffened when they moved to his eye. He looked at Sakura, searching her eyes for any anger, but he saw only sadness. All of her previous fury was gone.

"Oh, Sai..." Sakura murmured, tears shining in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sai gulped audibly. He looked at Naruto, who was frowning at him, and then at Sasuke, who's eyes held a flicker of concern. Sai braced himself. _'Here it goes...'_

"I...I thought, maybe...you'd leave." Sai's voice was quiet. Hesitant.

Sakura's eyes widened, but Naruto frown turned angry, and he stepped forward. Sai tensed. Looking into his eyes, Sai realized he looked...insulted. "You thought we'd leave because you were being_ bullied?_ _Are you_ _serious?_" The blond hissed. Sakura turned her head around and glared at Naruto warningly, to which Naruto sighed annoyedly. He turned his gaze back to Sai. He only looked slightly less angry.

"I said _maybe_." Sai said weakly, looking away. He didn't want to face Naruto's anger. It made him feel a horrible sense of guilt, because he knew he had been horribly wrong. He should have been honest with Team 7, or at least tried to. They wouldn't have abandoned him. It just wasn't who they were. But he was paranoid, and had no self confidence, so of course he had to expect the worst. And now he made Naruto angry, Sakura sad, and as he glanced at Sasuke, he could see that he was annoyed at him. As Sai bowed his head in shame, he heard his whiskered friend sigh.

"Look, Sai...we already told you," His voice was now softer. It made him look up again to meet determined, honest blue eyes. "We're never gonna leave you! You're stuck with us, whether you like it or not!"

"Yeah! We wouldn't abandon you over something like this!" Sakura spoke, bending down next to him and peering worriedly into his coal black eyes. Then her eyes darkened. "Was it...did _they_ tell you that we would?" Sasuke stared inquiringly at his black haired friend, waiting for an answer.

"_No!_ Well, in a way...but it's a long story so..." He trailed off, sucked in a long breath, then exhaled. _'If they won't leave me, I can trust them and tell them the truth.'_

"Well, you know I'm not good at making friends, much less keeping them. I've tried many times, but I always_ fail. _And the others know it too, so they remind me." Naruto looked pained. "And I can understand, really, because I'm a freak, and I'm useless at being good enough for _anyone-_," Sakura grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "-and I deserve the treatment I get. But then you came along, and instead of our friendship being a disaster, it actually lasted longer than I expected, but I was scared that you'd think I'd be a burden or too pathetic if you found out about the bullying, so I just kept quiet and avoided them. But then, well, they got me. And you know what happened." Sai finished lamely. Sasuke huffed.

"You had nothing to worry about, you idiot." He sighed, shaking his head. When Sai opened his mouth to argue, Sasuke cut him off. "And you still _don't._" Naruto nodded his head in agreement, and Sakura offered him a soft smile. Sai gave them a shaky smile of his own.

_'This...this friendship will turn out okay. I don't have to hide, not really. I'll try to trust them from now on.'_ Sai thought determinedly, relief coursing through him. Then, to Sai's surprise, Sakura engulfed him carefully in a warm hug, and Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, offering him his signature grin. Sai, overwhelmed, smiled back and returned Sakura's hug. Sasuke didn't approach him, which would have slightly bothered Sai if Sasuke hadn't given him a small, barely noticable smile.

"You can trust us Sai." Sakura assured him. "And that's a promise!" Naruto declared. "And if anyone gives you a hard time, just come to us and we'll kick their asses!" Sasuke hummed in agreement, nodding. Sai smiled happily.

Until Naruto ruffled his hair, and Sai hissed in pain.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"_Really_ Naruto, he's _injured!_"

"W-well you_ hugged_ him! That could hurt him too!"

"I was careful, unlike you!"

"I _was_ careful! I just forgot he hurt his head!"

"Seriously dobe..."

"_TEMEEEE!_"

Sai looked at his friends with a fond smile. He truly was happy. Even if it would take time to fully trust his friends, as long as they stayed by his side, he would be okay. If they would stay together supporting each other until the end, that was all Sai needed to know to face his fears.

* * *

><p><strong>And then Sai, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke never stopped being best friends ever since and lived happily enjoying each other's company to the fullest.<strong>

**I edited and reuploaded this because frankly, the old version was way too cheesy. I believe this version of the story stays truer to the characters. Of course, that might be just me. I still think it could be better, but at least I tried...  
><strong>

**The reason why I decided that Sai had to be OOC, is because I wanted to try making him more vunerable, more prone to being hard on himself because of his inability to make friends. In the manga and anime, we know he's slightly insecure at times when it comes to fitting in and such, but he never falls into despair. There are people who did when they couldn't establish any bonds, including me, and that is why I made Sai the way he is. He is frustrated and blames himself, and I understand that feeling. I should have made him a bit better at hiding his emotions, true, but keep in mind that he's scared and paranoid, and the idea of his friends leaving him (that, in his mind, is very probable, because of his poor luck with past friendships) terrifies him.**

**There's no excuse for Sasuke's OOCness, though. I just wanted to make him seem more caring, while still not completely showing it. But I failed. Sorry about that.**

**Also, Sakura isn't as "tsundere" as she is in the anime because I believe she's a kind, caring person. Yes, Sai gets on her nerves, but he was going through a tough moment. She's more considerate than Naruto in that sense.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Any review is welcome! I'd also like to know how to improve my writing, so I'd really appreciate it if you told me the things I could do better and how. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
